Not so lonly Christmas
by Devilangel11795
Summary: oneshot Izumi doesnt have a lonly Christmas this year please please R&R!


**Not so lonely Christmas**

Izumi sat on the edge of a very tall building like he did every Christmas. Every year he spent Christmas alone. Why not he always did when he was alive. Why should it be any different now? But i do wish that she was her with me. But i hurt her so much i wouldn't visit me either.

Besides she loves that cat takoto! making his name sound like a swear. Why couldn't i tell her how i really felt that i loved her all those times she told me she did. Why couldn't i tell her when i should have!? And now its to late and i no I'm the only one to blame.

So he sat there alone of his one and only love and the only one that loved him.

**( Mitsuki's house )**

Mitsuki was in her room cant waiting for Christmas tomorrow. Takoto was on the side of her just staring at her with a smile on his face.

Meroko was left to sit on the roof because she just felt so out of place there.

Takoto and mitsuki were together now and meroko was left alone. When she fond out that they were together she thought it would hurt her more than it did, But it hardly affected her. Maybe because she never really loved takoto but some one else all along.

She had been thinking of visiting Izumi. but then she wondered if he really wanted to see her? Either way she was going to see him. She flew off the roof to search for her love.

As she flew through the sky she wondered where he could be?

She remembered that he always liked to sit on the roof when he was alone. So she decided to go search on the tallest of buildings. she flew across the sky looking then she spotted a figure sitting on the tallest roof and she was almost positive it was him Izume her love.

He was just sitting there gazing at the star lit sky.

Izumi!?

He turned around and saw me standing there.

Me-chan he said to me almost as if he believed i wasent really there.

**( Izumi's Pov )**

I heard my name so i turned around and saw her standing there. At first i thought i was seeing things but i hoped i wasn't!

" What are you doing here?" I asked her in a non cruel way

" Well i dint want you to be alone on Christmas eve. So i came to find you. She said with a smile and kindness in her eyes

I patted the spot on the side of me telling her to come sit next to me. And she did

" Me-chan why aren't you with takoto?"

" He's to busy with mitsuki to pay any attention to me there together now anyway." "But i rather be with you anyway Izumi. I mean if that's alright with you?"

" Its fine with me Me-chan And it always will be."

" Umm Izume.. can i.. tell you something?"

" anything you want."

" Well i never really loved Takoto."

" hmm why not?" I was shocked when she said that

" well because.... I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!!"

she still loved me!! even after all the times i hurt her i had to make sure.

" Even after all those time i hurt you?" i asked my voice cracking at the end

" As i said i never stopped loving you and.. i will always love you..izumi." she said again

" Me-chan i love you to and I'm sorry i never told you and for all the times i hurt you and it kills me inside to now i did it to you. And no i wont be able to make it up to you, But ill try my hardest!!"

She took my hand in hers and she told me something i didn't expect.

" You already have Izumi. Knowing that you Iove me is good enough for me. she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

I freeded one of my hands from hers to wipe away the tear from her face.

I smiled at her but then something over came me. i felt the need to have her in my arms and her lips on mine and i couldn't hold myself back. I crashed my lips to hers and pulled her into me. i needed her now more than ever.

I was so happy when she kissed me back she needed me to.

I still couldn't believe she was here in my arms kissing me. I loved her so much i didn't want this to ever end. I pulled her closer to me if that was possible

We brook apart for air but she rested her head onto my chest as i ran my fingers between her beautiful strawberry hair.

" Im happy you came here Me-chan. This Christmas i wasn't alone im happy"

" Im glad Izumi and from here on you wont spend another Christmas alone!"

" You promise?"

" I promise izume don't worry."

" Thank you Me-chan."

" The clock tower rang as the clock rang midnight and they shared one last kiss of the night before meroko fell asleep in his arms.

" I love you Meroko my love." he whispered in her ear as he watched her sleep.

**~ Fin ~**

Again didnt have enough time to type it on Christmas but the day after isent bad so i hoped you enjoyed it please R&R first full moon wo sagishite story meroko x izume my fav pair!!


End file.
